Sergals
Sergals (サーガル), the races that has a head which resembles a shark, are the most famous of the fictional creatures in the World of Vilous universe. Among the races of the planet Tal, they belong to the Eltus race group. They have similar characteristics to sharks, reptiles, birds, canines, and dinosaurs (Raptors, Theropods, etc.), respectively. Like mammals, they are covered in fur. They are ovoviviparous and don't have breast, similar to mammals biologically. but it is not rigid definition. In Old Age, they were explained "fluffy lizards" by Mick. but in New Age, she defines they are "land shark". There are individual differences, but fundamentally they are simplicity/naive and optimistic natures and yet they have cowardly/susceptible and intuitively personality. And they are devout. When they are commanded by the same consciousness, whole of them acts as if all of them totally move by one intention. They have different appearance and personality according to a habitation area. Northern, Southern, and Middles etc... Briefly introducing some racial comparison: Northerns: Most primitive life, near to natural/forest. Tribe-like. Cowardly, Susceptible, Devout. Bigger than southerns, But NOT massive so much. Gender differences about appearance don't exist. Southerns: Most cultured, urban sergals. Slenderest and Smallest. History is oldest. Have strong relationship with Agudners. Gender differences are human-like.(females are more feminine.) Westerns: Subspecies of Northerns. Few. Near to Nevrea land, So they shared culture(song/music/dance) with Nevreans. Easterns: Middle-breed of Northern and Southern. Biggest and most massive. Culture is near to Southerns. Because they have most superior technique of the hunting, they are fearless about natural/forest. Also have relationship with Agudners. It can be said that of all Sergal characters, General Rain is the most famous. This article is still under construction. and transmission of the information is late. There are most of latest information in Japanese page. We are recruiting the people who read new information from the Japanese page and translate into English. Sergals Japanese page ='New Age Canon'= Sergals are separated into two main classifications: Northern and Southern, and the differences in appearance between the two are somewhat based on Bergmann's Rule (that populations and species of larger size are found in colder environments, and species of smaller size are found in warmer regions). And because the principle of hybrid vigor adapted on Sergal species, Middle-breed sergals which is exemplified by Easterns are bigger than Northerns. Generally speaking, the Northern type have a larger physique and thick fur while the Southern type are shorter, slimmer, and have lighter fur. They are simple and weak in a logical thought, therefore so they are often called "meathead". However, nevertheless they are susceptible. Particularly, the Northerns have strongly charm and fear by the strong and terrible existence. The "Early New Age Canon" introduced back around 2009 was largely temporary and experimental (it included changes such as female Sergals having breasts, a feathery rear, etc.) As those "major features of the new Sergal" permeated, before very long some of those characteristics were discarded in the latest version of the setting. Because of this, a confusing situation arose. This page describes the information based on the New Age Canon and is the latest version at present. 'Common Features of All Sergals' 'Outward Appearance' The head and nose shape is similar to sharks, and there are pointed ears which extend backwards. The ear holes normally cannot be seen from the side because their ear holes are completely covered with fur and turn to rear. In other words their ear is not like the ear of Earth's creatures such as cat and the fox at all. There is a mane that covers the back of their long neck from the back of the head down to the area around the shoulder blade. The eye color is usually grey~blue. Only General Rain has golden eyes due to mutation. The average height is upwards of 183~196cm (6'-6'5"). In General Rain's case, she is 214 cm (7'). They have structure of throat such as avian, so they have a high voice. They can speak a general language, and give various "cries". The sergals who lives a primitive life use a cries of "Like a cry of the parrot", "Like a whining dog", "Like a neighing horse", "Like a crying of the deer" properly. For example; They have a habit to cry in a high-pitched voice to hear like "Hieeeeaaaaah!" when they charge, like the cry of dog frightened, so when they are frightened their cry are heard like "yap yap". Their fur has a straightforward two-tone color scheme like shark, patterns such as stripes and spots are not common. But in rare cases, some of them have patterns and particularly urban sergals do hairdye(furdye) in a exotic color. The eyes are attached sideways as in crocodiles and lizards, so they can't focus on a single point. Because of this, trying to use projectile weapons like guns and bows is their weak point. The pupils are vertical like reptiles. The end of the mouth and the eye are in roughly the same vertical alignment. If the mouth is open, the meaty band at the end of the mouth stretches similar to what's seen in reptiles. The mouth can be opened very wide. Furthermore, due to the throat structure, prey such as naturally small animals are swallowed whole. There is a thick black lower lip from the front edge of the lower jaw to the middle of the sides, and it resembles those found in canines, etc. Sharp fangs exist from the area around the base of the jaw, these fangs are equivalent to canine teeth. The fangs' shape is curved like barbs toward the back of the throat. The incisors are extremely small and almost invisible from the outside. Some of them have forked tongue like a snake,　'But it is not by nature. it’s cut merely for fashion or as a kind of "warpaint".' The first Sergal has forked tongue is Rain Silves. As for her, her tongue was cut by abuse from her mother. So all other forked tongue Sergals cut a tongue mimicking Rain. In other words the forked tongue Sergals did not exist before she was born. Near the back of the throat there are diagonally oriented pleats cutting into both sides of the tongue. The arms, chest, shoulders, breast, abdomen, and waist are approximately human, but one distinction is that the "<" shape sternum/breastbone/keel from the middle of the chest is much more prominent. Because there is a dense mass of chest fur around this ridge, it's often thought to be merely a lump of fur but there is actually a bone protrusion. For this reason, Sergal armor and clothing is constructed with a wide raised portion at the sternum. Because the position and shape of the sternum is different for every individual, the protruding portion may be lower, and there are also individuals with it in the middle. Soon after the introduction of the Early New Age Canon, there was a depiction where "the new female Sergal has breasts like a human," but in the latest official setting, the female chest has become identical to the male's in flatness. Although there are pectoral muscles like in men, they do not possess soft breasts. There are 4 fingers and toes on each hand or foot, and they are similar to the fingers of primates and rodents. Although the toes have been described as similar to birds, the actual form is like rodents such as squirrels and mice. The claws are also like a squirrel's claws. The main portion of the palm used to grasp has no fur, and is like a paw pad. Similarly, the bottoms of the feet which come in contact with the ground also have no fur and are like paw pads. At the tip of the flexible, elongated tail there is a tuft of fur. The fur is partially long around the base of the ears, base of the tail, at the sternum, wrists, and heels. In the Old Age Canon, they don't have dreams, but in the New Age Canon if one slept, they would dream as usual. In regard to female Sergals, there does not exist any breasts like a human woman, their genitals have a single tongue-like tentacle. The male genitalia have a tapered tip, the head of the penis is close to some human males. The structure is equivalent to mammals like canines, where the penis is usually settled within a sheath. When erect, the entire penis is exposed from the base to the tip. The testicles are also like mammals, residing outside the body. Society and Culture Their basic disposition is crude and gruff in personality, they don't worry about minor details, and they easily forget about things that aren't of much importance. Because many have broadly simple thinking, one possible upside is that they're not particularly good at holding a grudge and such. Due to their actions/movements being similarly rough and bold, they're not well-suited for work which requires fine motor skills and concentration. Their intelligence is not very high; the average Sergal's intelligence is considered to be no more than around that of a 14-year-old human male. Sergals are pretty much either combatants such as soldiers or they become laborers like construction workers and perform mainly simple tasks in industrial work. "Strength" is more highly regarded than smarts and birthplace. The extent of one's fighting power is what is considered to be admirable. So strength is important, but its relationship to gender is not. However, females are somewhat more powerful in the household, this is often referred to as "The lady is the law." Most of them are good people. However, because they are naive/simple, there is the tendency that they are easy to cause a quarrel and a sexual crime. Because the northern Sergal live in areas close to dangerous primitive creatures, their original way of life centered on hunting and religion continues to this day. Those who live in the southeast have strong ties with the Agudner. This has caused a longstanding cultural cooperation in the development of all sorts of arts, crafts, technology, etc. Since Gold Ring (the largest city on planet Tal) is located in the south, Sergals living in Gold Ring and its surrounding rural areas are generally considered to be of the "southerns." They are originally carnivorous, yet Sergals who live in cultural districts have an omnivorous tendency. Given the meat of land animals or fish, they prefer fish. The banks of the only waters on planet Tal, Colvilous Lake, are said to be the southern sergals' native lands. The definite native lands of the northern species is unknown, but the greatest difference is that they've lived for a long time in an area inhabited by countless dangerous primitive creatures. Because basically, whenever Sergals form a group together that group is considered a family for the purposes of raising children, there's not so much of a distinction between whose children they are when considering child care within that same group. Also, companions of the same sex becoming a couple is a ubiquitous thing within these groups. It is also common for those without partners to give birth to children for another couple. Because there are many situations where couples raising children are both working, when parents are away from home, children are are entrusted to child care facilities for the sake of safety. Sergals who live together with Agudner almost never raise children alone. There are also things similar to schools. During upbringing, in the North, children are given liquid food in the form of juices from large creatures and plants. The industrial production system established in the Eastern and Southern regions supplies commercial food for infants; baby food is especially typical in the south. 'Combat Style' Main weapons: lance, spear, javelin, long sword, two-handed sword, saber, slingshot, and often the mace. Shields aren't often used (the type which is worn on the arm). Their dynamic vision is extremely good but eyesight itself is of low quality. Due to the fact they don't have the ability to focus on a single target very well because of the way the eyes are oriented, projectile weapons like guns cannot be decently handled without assistance from special equipment. However, the shotgun can be handled one way or another without assistance. Their bones are strong, but because of their slender posture they don’t put on very heavy armor. In unarmed situations: Charging attacks, charge, then body slam, rushing jump kick, bite and throw. The damage from a bite wound itself is not as much as a Female Nevrean's. Basically, they have a disadvantage in narrow spaces because of a dependence upon running attacks. They have a shock attribute. The hunting and combat style is similar to canine packs, fighting in a group as a team is their specialty. The basic form is proficient evasion and strong offensive ability. It is characteristic of them to use three-dimensional movements that leverage their jumping ability. Their strong point is mostly close quarters combat, out to mid-distance fights, to perform the biting attack in unarmed situations. By nature, the Sergal clan's attack is to take advantage of high stamina and long distance running, as it is their style to be persistent in chasing down their opponent until they are weak and have no strength left to escape. Due to the fact each of their actions are somewhat large, their agility is inferior to Nevreans, but when they begin to run they are the quickest and fastest among the Eltus races. Their stamina is the highest of the Eltus races. Sergal soldiers wear relatively light combat armor made of ceramic and when facing off against an opponent, they don't have to worry about their defense too much and can tackle without regard for their own lives. During an assault, Sergals secrete a large amount of adrenaline; they won’t back down even from little things and both their thoughts and sensitivity to pain become dull. Hence the offensive ability itself is extremely high, but if there are no smart leaders around, they degrade to just a lemming. In this manner, Sergals don't have a very strong attack when unarmed. Before Sergals had weapons, not even the northerners were able to capture large prey when encountered. In spite of living on the run from big animals, small animals can caught by the leg so they don't have to think about eating animal protein-rich plants to get by. The Northern Sergals who come from the forests and nature are in awe (fascination) of it due to religious beliefs. However, they have come to possess weapons at a fairly early stage. After that, they could catch large prey for the meat, and in the north in particular, plant eating became obsolete. It is said that the large-bodied ones expanded to the east and mixed with the southerns to make the Mixed-breeds. As a result, mingling with the southern sergals and the Agudner, hunting techniques were refined even more while religious faith in the east had weakened. Still, in the north, large prey is a special treat, or the likes of a gift--it is something which has some meaning to them. 'Sergal's Combat Armor' The foundations for armor are truly different between the North and South. Originally, armor was a Northern thing, things like bone and such were worn as a practicality due to fighting with the terrible primitive creatures, In the South, there are no primitive creatures to face and since the threat they faced were things like encountering thieves and robbers, decorative armor was developed for ceremonial use. Now that trade is open, the current armor comes from templates that the Eastern Agudner fabricate. In the Northern Shigu Kingdom, Eastern Agudner craftsmen are brought in by General Rain as so-called "technology slaves" and the armor was completely revised for pure combat use. This is what is now known as "Sergal armor." The raw material for this armor consists of a lightweight and hard ceramic which is excavated from Gold Ring. 'Northern Sergals' They live in the Astna Plains of northern planet Tal. The coward, and very devout sergals who live a primitive life. They are very coward usually but when they confront the terrible enemy, they unite and whole of them become very brave temporarily by one braver's act. Their ears are some short than southern's, they have thick fur, and they also have long, thick fur in parts of the body such as the mane and heels. Their physique is large compared to southern Sergals, in addition they are somewhat larger around the legs and neck, and the lower jaw is thicker compared to southern species. Even so, their muscles appear more slender compared to the mixed-breed sergals who live in the central areas. The primary fur colors are cool colors like black, grey, purple, blue, and colors close to grey such as light blue. Unlike in the southern and eastern regions of the developed countries, due to living in areas close to dangerous primitive creatures, their original way of life centered on hunting and religion continues even to this day. Since they have coexisted for a long time in an environment where terrifying primitive creatures lurk, despite being driven partly insane by this, they nevertheless have learned to adapt to the insanity and continue to live. Originally they ate anything but now they're purely carnivorous. They prefer to eat things intact and swallow it whole after the prey is stabbed to ensure it's dead. When huge game is killed, they eat by cutting off chunks of meat large enough to swallow whole. 'Original Northern's life' The nature(forest) is existence like a greatest enemy or the parent for them. They are revering and having a feeling of awe for the nature always. Of course Northern Sergals cut and use tree for life. But they don't destroy nature more than required. They worship wild Talyxian-Associaters as "the incarnation of the forest". And they consider Talyxian-Associaters as "a rule". Therefore They has ever lived life that followed their life and habits. However, They sometimes catch Talyxian-Associaters, and use their corpse for accessories. Especialy, The headdress which was made from the skull of Talyxian-Associaters is honorable accessories for courtesy with a special meaning. 'After dominated by Rain Silves' Spanning a vast range in northern Tal after General Rain appears, is the territory of the Clan Shigu Army led by General Rain. Here General Rain leads the northern Sergal kingdom, the only place on planet Tal which could be called a "kingdom." Originally, nothing called a kingdom in the northern territory existed. It was not until General Rain's era that the monarchy was established. The living of northerns changes completely after Rain became the top. Most of the traditional living was lost. Many Northen sergals brainwashed by Rain behaved brutally, whole of them are such as one huge monster(primitive creatures). General Rain's kingdom raises personal resources to gain total control of the eastern and western territories. In the meantime, the technology circulating in the midlands is plundered, and specialized research is done on military-related things resulting in development of bizarre technology. Presently in General Rain's kingdom, there is a situation in which looting is almost relied upon for revenue due to the excessive amounts of personnel procured for military participation. 'Southern Sergals' They live in southern Gold Ring city and are scattered around the outskirts in rural areas and small towns. A clear boundary marking the edge of northern Sergal "country" doesn’t really exist, but those Sergals who are living in and around Colvilous Lake and within Gold Ring city in particular are loosely considered to be of the "southerns." Residing in a place where living resources are scarce, they have developed a strong cultural and technological cooperative relationship with the Agudner that has become a longstanding connection. It could be said that Sergals have a good relationship with Agudner in general, and for in the south in particular, without the relationship between the two races, the likes of Gold Ring's civilization would never exist, so it could be said that they have an especially profound relationship there. In addition to the relationship between the southern species and Agudner, there is also a mixed race in the eastern region, and their connection amounts to an extension of that relationship. Their ears are long, The overall thickness of the fur is less, The fur on parts of the body such as the mane, heels, etc. is shorter as well. The average height is shorter and the physique is slimmer than the northern species, the legs and arms, etc. are somewhat narrow. The lower jaw is also thinner than a northerner's. The primary fur colors are warm colors such as brown, beige, blonde, and orange. Additionally, the secondary color of the two-tone color scheme is white. Many differ from the northern species who are considered primitive because they place more importance on culture and knowledge in the south. That trend is even stronger for those who live in more civilized and developed urban areas such as Gold Ring. Also, cultural fashion is popular, and together with the "Middle Sergals or Mixed-breed Sergals" there are many who have dyed their fur flashy colors like red and pink. They are purely omnivorous. Their favorite food is primarily fish meat. They also eat plenty of plants and other vegetable proteins. The stubborn people who think of themselves as particularly cultured prefer to eat cooked "cuisine" as much as possible, and since swallowing food whole is regarded as uncivilized behavior, they try to eat cooked food using utensils such as knives. They try to imitate chewing, but since their teeth and jaw structure don’t point upwards, it’s not very effective. 'Eastern Sergals' They are a mix of Northern and Southern Sergals who live roughly in the middle between the northern and southern regions such as the central, eastern, and southern areas of planet Tal. Because the principle of hybrid vigor comes into play in these Sergal, when compared to the northern Sergal, the Mixed-breeds is even more burly and large in build. Due to the ruggedly large build of their skeleton, the ears look relatively small. The coat colors are black, dark green, and often brown is the primary color. They are overwhelmingly abundant in the eastern and central areas population. However this mixed species also inhabits quite a lot of the southern regions, and they’re not as clearly divided as the Northerns. As for close intermingling with different races respectively, It can be said that the Eastern Sergal are on good terms with the Agudner. For the Eastern Mixed-breed sergals, their close relationship with the Agudner is an extension of the strong relationship the southern Sergals have built with the Agudner over the years. The Laono clan's territory exists in about the middle-eastern region of planet Tal, here there are autonomously governed neighborhoods near the eastern trade routes which are shared by the half-breed Sergals and the other Eltus races. The Laono are adept at securing biological resource technologies, leveraging skills and technology that were developed jointly with the Agudner. Since the popular cultural fashion is similar to that of the southerns, some also dye their fur in vivid/exotic colors. 'Western Sergals' They close to native Nevreans and live in the northwest land of the planet Tal. They have less population than Easterns and Northerns and Southerns, live quietly in the a small area of land. They are near to Northerns in the blood relationship, Most of them fur color is purple or bluish green. and have a slender body. They have the small village along the forest and the wetlands, have the interchange with Nevreans of Nevrea land nearby. Therefore they share the culture to values "beautiful things(e.g. Male Nevrean)" and other artistic culture(dance, music, song, etc.) with native Nevreans. There are many poets. They were attacked by General Rain and most of them were killed by her. Because Rain aims at a beautiful things(beautiful and cute boys), so Rain was going to take all it. Therefore Western Sergals resisted her. But they didn't have forces almost such as vigilance committees. As a result, a lot of Western Sergals died out. A few survivors took refuge in the southern land. 'New Age Sergal Gallery' 'Early New Age (obsolete version)' *Female sergals had breasts. (similar to humans) *There are "butt-feathers" at the base of the tail similar to birds. *The fur at the tip of the tail is white in females only. *The difference based on Bergmann's Rule is so remarkable. (e.g. Northern Sergal's ears are extremely short) These new characteristics listed above and more things which were described around 2009-2012 are has been rendered obsolete and left aside now. And now, "Latest New Age Sergal" has become relatively like the Old Age Canon. Also in the Early New Age version, General Rain and the Northern Sergal's ears were drawn extremely short. But now, Their ears are somewhat longer in the Latest New Age version compared than Early New Age. Actually in Latest New Age, there are not many north and south temperature difference in planet Tal. However still a northerns has a bigger build than a southerns, and fur tends to be much, ears are somewhat short. ='Old Age Canon'= , two Northern Sergals, kill a Southern Sergal]] There are several differences when compared to the New Age. There were hardly any difference between the physical characteristics between the northerns and southerns such as the length of the ears, the genital tentacle was not there either. Though covered in fur, they were biologically reptiles. (Whether or not they were oviparous is unknown) The shape of their skull was also different from the New Age. It wasn't clear if a Mixed-breed species existed. They had a female-dominated society--a matriarchy. Children grew quickly, it was said that they were already young adults by the age of 10. The average lifespan was not much different from humans (60-80 years). Many Sergals would only reach the age of 20 or 30, it was said they died as a consequence of war and the harsh struggle to survive. Because it was not particular over a fine date, (the existence of of any history is unknown) birth dates and such are treated as though assumed to be very vague. (General Rain's birthday for example: "Warm Spring Day" etc.) Fighting in ceramic armor and weapons was also a feature, and Sergals tended to prefer the aesthetic sense of that appearance, fuss over the visual design isn't good as the case often is. 'Northern Sergals (Old Age Canon)' They live in the Tatola plains in northern Vilous. It is said the northern Sergals have the greatest fighting force in all of Vilous. Usually not only raw meat, the northern species plants including rice, fundamentally don't eat. There is no modesty and they don't have any constraint, when not wearing armor they are always naked. General Rain leads the troops - The Shigu Army accounts for the great majority. Northern Sergals who do not serve General Rain is a very rare thing. And, most northern Sergals hold positions as soldiers, Sergals who are not soldiers carry on as blacksmiths and farmers, but the number of them is small. After General Rain's rule has ended, the number of those who live as farmers, etc. has increased. 'Southern Sergals (Old Age Canon)' They live in the Sailzane desert in southern Vilous. Unlike the northern Sergals, a combat leader does not exist, they cherish wisdom and knowledge, Still, they don't deeply recognize things such as the origin of the world. The majority of Vilous's philosophers are southern Sergals, particularly those living in the huge city of Gold Ring. Originally, Sergals don't like to eat plants very much, but because of the scarcity of prey living in the desert, they can eat plants without too much resistance, as a result, it's possible for them to survive even in an harsh environments with little food. Since they live constantly under threat of hunger and famine by the lack of food, most have a large plantation, they live while avoiding a dispute over food shortage by means of running these plantations. Living in the desert of planet Tal, they cultivate vegetables such as water-retaining cacti. The Laono army of the south has fought the Shigu army of the north for a span of over 150 years, they would be defeated by General Rain. 'Old Age Sergal Gallery' 'Tribia' There isn't any particular origin for the name; Mick39 merely named them however she felt. The fact that "Saagar"(सागर) in Hindi signifies the waterside (sea, lake, etc.) is really just by coincidence and there's no connection. They are widely known from image boards and furry sites in particular and are more well-known than the rest of the setting from which they come. Most only know of the existence of Sergals without knowing the whole creative world of Vilous. Category:Races Category:Old Age Canon Category:New Age Canon